


100 ½

by Franzeska



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Vividcon: From There to Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: Is this more or less self-indulgent than crawling under the table and shooting myself in the head?





	100 ½

Paired with [Caramelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240583) in the There to Here vidshow.

password = fellini

**Author's Note:**

> **What is this?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The final Vividcon featured a vidshow titled _From There to Here_. It played the first vid or the first premiere a vidder had ever sent to Vividcon and followed it with a new vid by that vidder. The idea was to reflect on how far we'd come as the con wrapped up for good. In my case, I tried one vid totally on my own in the fall of 2010, immediately did Festivids 2010-11, and was convinced to attend Vividcon by my assigned Festividder. My first VVC vid is also my first VVC premiere and my tenth vid overall, so my history at Vividcon is more or less my entire history editing video.
> 
> Space was limited for this show. I know a lot of people felt insecure about whether they should claim a place as part of the Vividcon establishment. This, of course, made me want to participate twice as much. I spent a lot of time thinking about what I would make so that I'd be ready the moment signups opened. (A good thing, as it turned out, since the exact time and date wasn't announced, and the show filled in something like 12 hours.)
> 
> As I went through my list of old vids, I realized that I'd made 99 vids and one ad for Parallels fanworks exchange. So 99.5 vids, kind of. I had assumed the number was closer to 50 and was shocked to realize this would be my 100th vid. I felt like I had to do something special and meta for that. I was a creative trying to figure out my next big project. It was for a show that was making people feel insecure and not enough like Real Vidders. I am a modest and retiring soul like them, clearly.
> 
> So I decided to call myself the next Fellini.
> 
> For those of you who aren't pretentious film people, [ 8½ is a famous film by director Federico Fellini](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/8%C2%BD). It's now considered one of the greatest films of all time. It was the 8½th film he made, and it ends with the gary stu film director protagonist crawling under a table and shooting himself in the head. It's a metaphor for him putting his current failing film project out of its misery. Very meta. Anyway, my "there" for this show is the beginning of my time vidding. My "here" is working as an editor in Los Angeles. I found it hilarious to reference something as important and highbrow as 8½.
> 
> The vid itself is made from my own vids. Each appears in order, using the master copy of the vid from my files. If it was SD, it's still SD. If it had hard-coded Arabic subtitles and I never remastered it, it still has hard-coded Arabic subs. From pristine HD off of iTunes to shitty cam rip, it's all in there. I tried to select clips that showcased times I used effects or that capture the main point of the vid. Where I repeated themes and footage from a prior vid, I've tried to reuse the exact same footage in this vid to show how I returned again and again to the same themes.
> 
> The thing that surprised me the most is how intensely obvious my preoccupations are. I already knew I liked OT3s. I didn't realize how many of mine physically resemble each other. I know I like Miami Vice, that it got me into editing, and that my grad school thesis contains a parody of it. I didn't realize how much everything else I've vidded betrays a single unified taste. Honestly, this vid could just as well have gone in the Self Portrait show or this year's Full Circle challenge show.
> 
>    
>  **Music:**
> 
> The song is _Emily_ by Mika, a song that is supposedly partly about himself and his various female pseudonyms. I also included the cool intro from _Elle me dit_ , his prior French version of the same song, which is a mother addressing her stoner son. The English version is a guy addressing a girl. That duality appealed to me in a self-referential vid about myself as a budding filmmaker.
> 
> The editing itself went very fast. I think I spent a few hours on the bulk of the vid. Most of my time was spent editing the music and fruitlessly searching for a font that matched the famous hand-drawn logo from 8½. I never found that font and had to create something vaguely similar in After Effects. It's not all I could have wished, but it's close enough to make it obvious what I'm referring to.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to recreate the experience of watching this at Vividcon, it was immediately preceded by my vid Caramelo, making it much more obvious when that footage popped up again in 100 ½.
> 
>  **Sources:**  
>  If you filter my AO3 works by 'Video', most of these will show up. [For a complete list, see here](https://franzeska.dreamwidth.org/189734.html).


End file.
